Why Not?
by BlackScript
Summary: There is a moment when you realize you're meant for something greater. A moment when you wonder 'why not you? And then there's the moment you meet the person who is destined to help you achieve greatness...and you ask yourself 'why not them? When the answer is simple really. 'Why not both of us? (Penguin X Oc)
1. Chapter 1

_"Above all, be the heroine of your life, not the victim."_

~Nora Ephron

* * *

><p>Having a gun pointed at my head was really not how I imagined this visit going. Honestly, I shouldn't be surprised though. I let out a heavy sigh as my hand came to the same level as my shoulders.<p>

"Perhaps I should have called ahead." I mused jokingly as I looked at the two officers. I had waltzed into the GCPD with confidence…well, until I caught my purse on a desk and everything came spilling out…including a loaded gun. Needless to say, they overreacted.

"Your name Miss?" The young officer asked me. He was the one who didn't have his gun drawn, but kept his hand on his lip. He seemed to be the most relaxed of all the officers.

"Oh, for god's sake, where's Ed?" I growled out in frustration. "Edward! Edward, your friends don't seem to like me!" I yelled into the general area, followed by an eye roll. A door opened and slammed somewhere before I could hear rushed footsteps against the wood.

"Lucinda, what did you do?" Ed's voice asked me from…somewhere. In the crowd of officers and criminals it was hard to spot him.

"Hurry! I need to speak with you!" I yelled, dark eyes scanning the area for some sort of sign. Ed finally appeared in front of me in a lab coat and a goofy grin on his lips.

"Who is she, Nygma?" The older officer, who smelled faintly of whiskey, asked in an annoyed and impatient tone as he pushed the barrel into the skin of my forehead.

"Roommate, schoolmate, and stuck with one another from minute one." Ed spit out his riddle with the usual glee. The young officer slapped the other's arm down so the gun with back at his side.

"It's his sister." He sighed.

"Fraternal twin…if you were going to be exact." Ed pointed out with a grin.

"Statistically, it t is more probable that Ed would have a fraternal twin sister, and not a brother. Of course, if we're going off numbers then Ed had a good chance of being a girl." I blurted out as numbers and equations danced around in my mind. It was almost like they were waltzing. Ed seemed to remember his manners at this point as he jumped to my side and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Lucy, this is Detective Harvey Bullock and Detective James Gordon. Detectives, this is Lucinda Nygma." He introduced us as I smiled.

"I prefer Lucy, but it's nice to meet you both…well, now that the guns are away." I commented with a small grin. I bent down and began to collect the spilled items from my bag. If the officers looked closely enough they would find the financial records and payroll accounts for mob boss Fish Mooney. That would be an awkward conversation. I put my gun back into my bag and held the papers close to my chest as I stood back up.

"Can I ask why you were carrying a gun into a police station?" Gordon asked. I shrugged and looked around. They were all corrupt…I'd seen Bullock in Mooney's club a few times, but I don't think he recognized me.

"We live in Gotham. It's for protection, considering I don't own a car myself. I forgot that I brought it." I explained truthfully. I just left out the detail that I had to carry it around in case one of the other mob bosses' thugs tried something then I would have that.

"What happened to your car?" Ed asked in real concern. I looked up to him and shrugged a little.

"Moron blew through a four-way and t-boned my car. The thing was worth less than it would be to fix it all up again." I explained with a roll of my shoulders. "We should let the detectives get back to their wholesome work. Do you have an office?" He nodded and gestured to the next floor.

"Up there." He nodded. I looked back to the two men and gave a forced smile.

"It was a pleasure." Ed gave an awkward wave and began to lead me up the stairs. I passed rushed people and got some weird looks from newly arrested criminals. The whole place made me uneasy to be in, I mean, I hadn't ever been arrested, but I wasn't sure if I had been flagged. Ed opened the door for me and exposed a small lab with stuff scrambled all over the place.

"Are you the only one that works in forensics?" I asked looking around the pristine white room. Ed laughed as he shut the door and walked over to the counter to spread his arms like he was showing off his brilliance.

"The primary one, but welcome to my lab." He grinned making me laugh again. Then he started tapping the counter. "You've never visited me at work…what do you need?" He asked me. I slapped the files on the desk and sighed.

"I need to update files, but I can't read some of these people's handwriting…considering most of them only got to the ninth grade." I remarked with a smirk. He stared at me with his stupid smug smile.

"You want me, a forensic scientist who works for the police, to help you, a bookkeeper for the mob, for work?" He asked me like he'd just won a huge argument.

"I get it, you made better life choices." I rolled my eyes and began sorting papers on the counter. He just snickered.

"Not so sure about that." He assured me coming stand by me.

* * *

><p>We spent four hours reading over files. He read the handwriting I couldn't read and I wrote it down on the one of the new files.<p>

"Some of these people…how do you deal with them?" Ed asked me in disbelief as he listed off offenses. I shrugged.

"I don't. I'm in the background, and, truthfully, I'm rarely out of the back room. The only one I really talk to is Mooney." I told him bluntly.

"It seems there's someone who actually finished school here." He seemed impressed…granted, he had been reading sloppy handwriting and misspelled words. I shook my hand out and leaned over the counter again to write on a new piece of paper. When I got back I would have to sort through the papers to put them into each file with pictures to go along with it.

"Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot." I smirked as my hand scribbled on the top of the page.

"Odd name for Gotham." I remarked.

"Your name is Lucinda Marianne Nygma." Ed reminded me.

"Touché, _Edward_." He looked offended as he stood up straighter.

"My name is classic."

"Yeah, Edweirdo was a nice school nickname for you." I laughed as I remembered the teasing ad jokes about the Nygma kids.

"At least mine wasn't Lucifer." He laughed back at me.

"Someone had to stick up for us." I pushed his should a little and smiled. He pushed his glasses up his nose and shook his head.

"That's why you joined the mob." He joked lightly.

"What would you do without me?" I asked shaking my head.

* * *

><p>When I finally got back to Mooney's club I went into the very back where I had a small office that was usually locked. There was only two keys to the door…I had one and Mooney had the other. I threw open the plain door and kicked it shut with my foot. When I flicked on the light it lit up a nicely decorated small office. Mooney was always one for style. I walked over to the dark desk and threw the files in front of the computer. I had only been there five minutes trying to do work until there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in!" I called sitting in my padded chair, hunched over papers. I heard the door open and someone walk until they were in front of my desk. I figured it was Mooney, until I realized I didn't hear heels on the wooden floor.

"Mooney sent me." It was a male's voice, and one I had heard before when I was sitting in the main room doing calculations for payments. I looked up and saw a man in a nice suit with hair sticking up in odd places on his head standing in front of me.

"Hello, there." I smiled, setting the ballpoint pen down. "I'm Lucy." I held my hand out. I wasn't beyond manners. He gave me a weak smile and took my hand to shake.

"I'm…" I cut him off. Yes, I was mindful of manners, but I had a bad habit of cutting people off when I knew the answer to their statement already.

"Oswald, I know." I smiled dropping his hand. He did seem pleased that someone knew his name. I had heard the others refer to him as Penguin, but he never seemed to like that much.

"Um, Mooney wanted you to add some of these papers." He held out a stack of white paper with neat handwriting on them.

"By the way, I'm thankful for your neat handwriting." I remarked with a sly smile as I stood up and took the papers. "When I was doing file updates, you know address, age, how long they've worked for Mooney, stuff like that, yours was one of the only ones I could really read."

"Thank you. It's a strange compliment, but one none the less." He nodded as I smiled again at him and his awkward stance. "Mooney also wanted me to tell you that she's bringing you out front." That stopped my wandering eyes as I dropped the papers on the desk.

"Pardon me?" I asked slowly eying him up.  
>"She said she's going to hire someone to do this and you'll be…collecting payments and…" I pushed past him and out the door. I could hear my own shorter heels clicking furiously on the floor in rapid succession. When I got to the main room I could hear Oswald shouting my name over and over for me to stop and think about what I was walking into.<p>

"Miss Lucy!" He shouted again until I fell into Mooney's booth in the middle of her business hours.

"What the hell?" I asked her lowly as I leaned forward. "You're expecting me to roam the streets of Gotham now with your other thugs?" She looked like she was trying not to claw my eyes out. She was one of those people who usually kept her forced calm…unless you challenged her authority.

"I'm trying to unleash your talents, Lucy." Her tone was slow and controlled as she waved a hand for one of her goons to back off. He had reached for a gun. I would have had about 45.32 seconds before he actually got it out though.

"My talents?" I whispered over to her with a small voice.

"You think. It's what makes you a valuable asset." She smiled at me with all her teeth making her look like a Cheshire cat. "Come on, Lucina, you're attractive, smooth, and you've got talent with a gun." I knew then there was no point arguing with her. I would be pushed out into the streets like a common thug and not the genius I should have been appreciated as.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked softly.

"For now you'll just be dealing out threats." She assured me proudly. "Probably just in the back alley, maybe farther across town." She looked over her shoulder and gestured Oswald forward. He was over like a puppy…eagerly and obediently.

"When do I start?" I asked slowly. She smiled at me again.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. Oswald, would you make sure Lucinda gets home? She's had a _very_ long day."

"Yes, I promise." He nodded. I stood up slowly, not breaking eye contact with Mooney until I had to. Then, I stormed down the hallway in my, I guess former, office to collect my purse before pulling Oswald on the street by his jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Any fool knows men and women think differently at time, but the biggest difference is this. Men forget, but never forgive; women forgive, but never forget."_

- Robert Jordan

* * *

><p>I was quiet as Oswald just stared down at me while we walked. It was making me get more irritated than I already was.<p>

"What do you want to say, Oswald?" I asked harshly. I looked around the streets and noticed that people were beginning to scurry into their homes for the night. It was getting dark, after all.

"Shouldn't we take a cab?" He asked me with a nervous tone. I stopped in the middle of the cracked sidewalk and looked up at him. He stuck his hands in his pocket as I dug through my purse. I took out a pack of cigarettes and tapped the bottom so one would come out without me having to dig for one. I stuck it between my teeth while I looked at his pale face and lit it with my white lighter. I relaxed a little when I felt the drag. I took the cigarette out and blew smoke to the side.

"My place is only a few blocks away. You don't have to walk me if you don't want to." I offered. "You could go catch or a movie or something, and I'll tell Mooney you were the utmost gentlemen." He shook his head with a forced smile.

"I promised Mooney I would make sure you got home." I shrugged a little at his decision.

"Okay, suit yourself." I took another breath and began to walk side-by-side with him.

"You smoke?" He asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Only when I'm angry…this is my first one in three months." I assured him waving it around. "I figure, when you're part of a criminal organization you're allowed to take risks." I gave a bitter laugh at my poor logic.

"Most people would want to be out." He was trying to be comfortable with me and failing. It was almost kind of cute the way he tried.

"Yes, well, I'm…I don't know how to threaten or beat people. I know how to kill someone or seriously harm them, but if I'm threatening them or collecting payments I don't think that will do much good. She didn't even tell me! She had _you_ tell me! I mean, you're not a bad guy or horrible person to speak to, I guess. It's just…she didn't even think it was worth it or that I was worth it to walk up to me and tell me that she was reassigning me because she thinks I have underused talent. I'm just insulted!" I ranted and rambled as I threw my hands all over the place and began to feel that boiling sensation in my stomach. I looked up to see Oswald just staring straight ahead as he tried to just ride out my angry fit like I was a toddler. "I'm sorry, it's just…I prefer to be respected. I don't know if you get it…"

"Penguin." He spit out the name with such contempt that I thought fire might come out of his ears.

"I know…the other guys call you Penguin." I nodded. "Cute nickname." He winced at the comment.

"I don't like to be called Penguin. I loathe the name Penguin." He informed me tightly.

"Why do you let them call you that, then?" I asked curiously. I figured if he was walking me home I might as well take an interest. I kind of liked him…for what I saw, that is. He kept to himself and didn't ask too many questions, but he was aware of what was going on. Most intelligent people were. He shrugged and let out a breath.

"What am I going to do about it?" He returned with a question. He was a skinny guy compared to those muscled idiotic men. I took another drag of my cigarette as I thought out my next response.

"You're smart…I can tell." I noted, blowing smoke in the small breeze. "You'll climb the ladder like they don't know how."

"Your confidence is most flattering." He gave a small laugh.

"Just promise me when you climb your way up you'll give me a great position on top." I grinned over as he gave me another small smile. His face didn't seem as pale as before.

"You sound like you…" I cut him off for the second time today.

"The winds are always changing in the criminal world, and I put my bets on people who finished high school." I threw my cigarette and stomped it out on the pavement.

"Why not you?" He asked me after a moment while I straightened my jacket.

"Hm?" I asked, digging through my purse to find the keys to my apartment.

"Why aren't you plotting to 'climb your way up'?" He asked me cocking his head like he didn't believe something about me. I pulled out my key ring; it only had two keys on it, and dropped my smile as I thought about the question. Why not me? Why did I think he was going to get to the top and not me? I finally settled on something I thought would be…correct.

"Why not both of us?" I half-smiled with a shrug as I looked up to the tall lit up building. He looked at the ground, and he looked like he was thinking over what I just asked. Why not both of us? "Thanks for walking me home, Oswald. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>I walked up to the club the next day and sat down in front of Mooney who looked smug as ever.<p>

"Someone's going to have to teach me how things work around here." I practically ordered. I buttoned up the last few buttons at the bottom of my red shirt to smooth out. I had woken up late this morning because I spent the night before having nightmares about bullets ripping holes through my body.

"Well, hello to you, too." She gave me a forced smile as she set down her glass.

"Good morning, Miss Mooney." I nodded, remembering my manners and the fact that I didn't want to end up in the river.

"Lucy, I'm going to have you follow Gilzean around. Just until I think you have a handle on your new job." She assured me. She flicked her fingers and a man walked over who looked to be about middle-aged with a suit on. He seemed eager to get out and about.

"Is Oswald coming with us?" I asked her, ignoring the new addition to the conversation. I did enjoy the conversation we had last night, even if it was brief. He was smart and I could appreciate a good conversationalist. Mooney seemed to be surprised by the question.

"I wasn't planning on having him go with you." She cocked her head to the side and watched my reaction. I just shrugged and pushed myself out of the chair.

"Fine, I'll see you when he sees fit to bring me back." I looked over to Gilzean and then stuck my hand out.

"Lucinda Nygma, but call me Lucy." He just smiled and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Gilzean. Welcome to the club, Lucy-Loo!" I winced at the god awful name.

"Do not call me that. Lucy is fine." I assured him softly. He began to lead me out of the club while Mooney turned around and held her glass up.

"Don't get into too much trouble!" She nearly laughed at her own joke. I forced a smile and just kept my head down as I walked out into the bitter air. I could feel it all the way in my lungs. The fact that I was keeping my head down was probably the reason that I hit shoulders with someone else. I stumbled back a bit and looked up, ready to chew the person out. When I looked up Oswald was already stuttering out an apology.

"Oh, Oswald." I smiled to myself and put my hand up to stop his rambling. "It's fine, really, it was partly my fault." He gave me a weak smile and nodded his head.

"No, the fault was mine. I…"

"Oh, for god's sake! Take the apology and move on!" I grinned shaking my head.

"Come on, Lucinda." Gilzean jerked his head as I sighed. Oswald just looked like he found out something secret.

"Your name is Lucinda?" He asked me, leaning on the umbrella he had in his hand.

"Your name is Oswald, I don't think you have much room to mock." I raised my eyebrows, ready to be offended. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"I meant no disrespect." He promised me quickly.

"I'm sure you didn't." I sighed letting the offense go. Usually I would make sure they knew not to call me Lucinda, but for now I didn't want to bother with it…for some reason. "Will you be here later tonight?"

"Uh…yes, I believe so."

"Good, would you like to walk me home again?" I asked blatantly. He seemed taken aback by the question as he stopped using the umbrella for support.  
>"If that's…" I grinned brightly and began to walk backwards.<p>

"Perfect, I'll see you then. Come on, Gilzean." Then I rushed away to follow the older gentleman.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Ladies who play with fire must remember that smoke gets in their eyes."_

- Mae West

* * *

><p>Gilzean is…a thug. That's all I could think as I watched him stuff his third hotdog into his mouth. He had tried to talk me into buying one for myself, but I declined. This place's…sanitary conditions…didn't give me much reason to eat anything they made unless I wanted to end up hunched over a toilet at the end of the night.<p>

"You know, each year 128,000 people are hospitalized and 3,000 people die of foodborne illnesses. Not to mention the 1 in 6 people that get sick in general." I spouted off facts as I looked at the sloppily made hotdog that was spilling onto the wet pavement.

"Just enjoy life Lucy." He grinned, shaking his head. I sighed and began buttoning up my black coat. I hate this weather.

"I do enjoy life, but I'm careful." I remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah, that bloodstain on your pants says you're very careful." He pointed, making me snap my head down. He was right…there was a nice sized stain on my new blue jeans.

"Really? This is on you." I growled out looking up.

"You cut yourself, Miss Nygma?" I heard someone ask as they walked up to me. My head turned and I saw young Jim Gordon walking up to me with Bullock trying to stop him as he was eating lunch. Bullock seemed to be more interested in finishing his sandwich than trying to get in a confrontation with me that would not end well. The cops were crooked and with the mob people would be going nuts on the streets…we all knew it. I gave them both a charming smile and shrugged.

"I'm clumsy." I half-lied to him, sticking my hands in my pockets as I stared him down with a smile still present on my lips. "Well, Butch here is." I rolled my eyes. Gilzean seemed surprised by my sudden mood swing.

"Jim, come on. We've got better stuff to do." Bullock tried to get Gordon to walk it off by slapping his shoulder and taking another bite of his lunch.

"I admire you Gordon." I smiled kindly as I looked at him and his clean appearance compared to his partner's appearance. "You've got quite the heart and, I'm sure, a lucky woman to try to save it." I gave him a wink and rolled my shoulders again.

"Are we going to be seeing more of you around the GCPD?" He asked me with an abrupt subject change. I got a grin on my face for it. Ah, I found a pressure point that he didn't want to involve. I wonder who she was.

"Only to visit Edward every once in a while." I assured him softly with a shrug. "Try to keep him out of trouble for me, will you?" I asked sincerely. This was one request that I really did want him to do. I wanted him to keep Ed safe. Ed could be too curious for his own good, and somehow it was going to backfire on him one day. Gordon nodded once and began walking backwards.

"I will." He promised me.

"See you around, Bullock." I gave a short wave and turned to face Gilzean again. He looked suspicious.

"You make a habit of hanging around the GCPD?" He asked me. "Or is it to see your boyfriend?" I gagged at the implication. It was a disturbing thought that I would never be able to bleach from my head.

"Edward is my brother, and, no, I don't hang around there unless I need something." I corrected wagging my fingers like he was a child. "Are you done stuffing your face?"

"I can see why they called you Lucifer." Gilzean laughed in my face. I felt the blood run cold in my veins at the old nickname.

"Who told you that?" I clenched my fists at my sides and looked up, consdering I was a full three inches shorter.

"Come on, some of the others guys went to school with you. They told me about that time down in the science labs…" I cut him off and walked across the street. Lucifer.

"Hey! Come on! I was just joking!" Gilzean caught up with me as I turned to look at him. I could feel my pupils shrinking in annoyance just looking at him. I brushed some of my short brown hair back out of my eyes and threw my hands up.  
>"Do not call me that again or I swear it will look like an accident…there's so many possibilities." I reminded him before turning on my heel and walking along the sidewalk. He walked in stride with me and then pulled out the little paper list Mooney had given to him. "Who's next?"<p>

"Thomas William." He recited the name with disgust. This must be a common person to hit.

"What did he do?" I asked, looking over.

"Comes into Mooney's place every Saturday and works up a tab he can't pay until we come in and beat the shit out of him."

"Wonderful."

"You got any plans tonight, Luc?" He asked me, breaking a small silent patch. I scowled at the sky.

"Is there a reason you're asking me that?" I asked lowly. He let out a laugh making the worried knot that was beginning to form in my chest loosen.

"Just making conversation. Besides, I saw you with Penguin this morning." He laughed again making me roll my eyes again.

"He doesn't like being called that, and he's just walking me home so I don't get jumped. After that I have plans with an old friend."

"Boyfriend?" He asked me grinning. I scoffed and shook my head.

"No, I really don't date. It's just a friend."

* * *

><p>Gilzean and I came back at about seven. Just enough time to come home and change so I wasn't wearing bloodstained clothes. That wouldn't bring up any problems. Gilzean led me over to the bar where Mooney was sitting and drinking while asking Oswald to do something. She put on this smile when she saw up coming.<p>

"How was she?" She asked Gilzean.

"Talented little liar." He ruffled my hair making me take some deep breaths. I don't know why he kept acting like I was the child. Was it because I was new? Younger? I certainly wasn't dumber.

"Oh?" Mooney asked with raised eyebrows.

"Got us into three buildings by lying." He laughed. "Not to mention the way she put Thomas William in his place." He dug through his jacket and slapped the thick envelope on the counter.

"I'm glad to see things are working out as planned." She smiled, taking a sip of her colorful drink.

"Am I off the clock now?" I asked her, with crossed arms.

"You're free." She assured me. I looked over to Oswald who had been listening in on the conversation not to subtly.

"Is Oswald free to walk me?" I asked gesturing over to him. She looked over her shoulder and got this smug look on her face.

"Oswald, you heard the woman. Be a gentleman." Oswald stood up in a rush and collected his things.

"Thank you, Mooney. You want me back here at eight in the morning?" I asked her, watching Oswald slip on his coat out of the corner of my eye.

"As usual." She nodded. "I'm glad you're taking to your new place." I gave a bitter smile.

"Give it another week." I turned around and met Oswald at the door. He was holding his umbrella and looking impatient. "Ready to go?" He threw the door open and held it for me as I walked onto the street.

"Gilzean seems taken." He noted once he closed the door.

"He's very chatty." I remarked with a sigh. We started walking and I fell into that steady rhythm from the other night. "How do I get Mooney to trust me?" I asked him candidly.

"Pardon me?" He asked with a fake smile.

"She doesn't trust me. I can tell…it's not that hard to put the pieces together." I crossed my arms and looked up to him.

"Why wouldn't she?" He asked me looking straight. He knew. He knew she didn't trust me and he just didn't want to say it. He was playing cards and hiding his hand.

"I used to work for Maroni." I admitted. Why hide that fact? I'm sure he would find out one way or another. "For five years." I nodded.

"You just left? He let you go?" He asked me, again like I was lying. Maybe he just assumed that everyone was lying. It was probably a wise thing to do.

"I had gone out on a few dates with one of his goons, but wasn't really into him, and I told him, but he was drunk and lost it. Stuff went down and I ended up in the hospital with three broken ribs and a black eye. Maroni let me go with a full apology about how his associate treated women and then beat the shit out of him." I explained the story with a wince. My ribs still ached sometimes.

"And he's still alive?" Oswald asked curiously.

"Too valuable to kill." I repeated the words Maroni told me himself. "Anyway, I think Mooney is skeptical of me because of it. How do I get on her good side?" I didn't think he would actually tell me anything. I mean , why help the competition?

"Don't snap at her anymore; she hates it." He informed me. "When you come in announce yourself before you sit down." He advised me as I nodded.

"Am I really that bad?" I asked him. He tapped his umbrella on the wall of a building and then looked back.  
>"Yes." I rolled my eyes. I looked up at my tall apartment building and sighed.<p>

"Will you walk me home again tomorrow?" I asked him as I stopped. He nodded once.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He turned on his heels and began walking back down the street as I smiled a bit and rushed to my twelfth floor apartment. I had to admit I had quite a view. When I opened the door and saw the dark wood and brown furniture. Being a bookkeeper did have its advantages…they paid you quite a bit to be quiet. I changed my pants and bulled on a new white button down. I was excited to see my old friend…I hadn't seen her in like five years. I made sure I had the right address then took a cab. I wasn't stupid enough to walk down the dark street without someone else. I paid my fare and took the elevator up to the right apartment. When I stepped into the hallway I saw someone I didn't want to.

"Gordon?" I asked, hugging my bag closer to myself. He was fishing keys out of his pocket…to the apartment I needed to get to. He looked up and gave me the same look I must have been giving him.

"Nygma?" He asked me with the same tone. He stopped looking for his keys and turned to look at me full on as I keptwalking.

"What are you doing here?" I asked raised my eyebrows.  
>"I was coming here to…"<p>

"Are you going into that apartment…you're not at the wrong one?" I asked slowly pointing to the number on the wall.

"Are you at the right apartment?" He asked me, stepping towards me.

"This is the right one…oh, no." I reached over and rapped on the dark wood door. I heard rushed footsteps as both Gordon and I waited impatiently and tensely. The door opened and I sighed.

"Hello there." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Gordon's before she looked over at me with a bright grin. "It's been too long."

"Hi, Barbara." I smiled.

"You're met Jim?" She asked me as he stepped inside and put his arm around her waist.

"Oh, yes, Jim and I have met…" I nodded slowly. She stepped aside.

"Come in." I could tell this was going to be an interesting evening.


	4. Chapter 4

_"We do not suffer by accident."_

- Jane Austen (Pride and Prejudice)

* * *

><p>Like a good hostess, it didn't take long for Barbara to put a glass of red wine in my hand. Gordon had gone off to eat dinner and leave her alone with me. We just sat on the couch laughing about old times and old jokes that I shouldn't have pulled, but did.<p>

"Why had it taken us so long to get together again?" Barbara smiled at me through the rim of her glass. My smiled dropped as Gordon came back into the room with his gun still on his hip, no doubt because he didn't trust me.

"Because I work for the mob, and it's quite taxing." I told her bluntly. She didn't seem phased by this information as Gordon's head snapped up. I shrugged and took another sip. "You know, the people coming in and out. Then you have the people who are messy and need to be cleaned. Plus, none of them can add past seven…I'm convinced."

"It is Gotham." She nodded.

"That it is."

"Which one do you work for?" She seemed to be taking this in stride, of course, when I told her the first time I was going to work for the mob she thought I was joking, but we were only seventeen then.

"Fish Mooney." I sighed.

"I thought you said something about Maroni before." I looked up at Gordon, who was staring at me like I had a gun to Barbara's head. I looked back down to her and put a slender finger to my lips.

"It's a secret." Then I got a bright smile and decided it would be best to shift subjects. "What have you been up to? You're with an officer of the law now?" She looked over her shoulder and Gordon seemed to loosen up in her gaze. A soft smile graced her usually sharp features and I couldn't but get my smile.

"Yes, I am. An _honest_ law man." She took pride in the statement.

"Those are hard to come by. From what I've seen, you're a very fortunate woman." I laughed a bit when she finally stopped staring at him. "Yet, we've always had different tastes in men." She laughed and nodded her head.  
>"Remember Ford?" She asked in a fit of laughter. I remember my, one of five, former boyfriends. Ford was the third one; the only one Barbara ever met.<p>

"Don't mention the boy. He ruined my heart." I reminded her with heavy sarcasm.

"He was a drug dealer." She giggled. "And you thought he was good husband material."

"I did think he was the one that got away…well, up until six months ago." I shook my head as she moved closer to me.

"A new love interest?" She asked with bright eyes.

"A new regret." I corrected, poking the air in thought.

"Don't do that." She rolled her eyes a little. I put my hand down in my lap, only to start fiddling with my shirt.

"Do what?"

"You poke the air like you're punching in numbers in a calculator." I drained my glass in one swift movement and shook my head. I was feeling a little dizzy after four glasses in an hour and a half.

"Old habits die hard, besides, it's a comforting movement that I do when I get a little too out of control." I explained, trying to stay sharp and witty.

"You're out of control? I'd like to see you when you're on your ass drunk." She snorted, looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"I only drink on occasion…I don't have a high tolerance for the thing. It dulls the mind…makes you one of them." I tried to explain my reasoning for my lack of alcohol. I didn't like feeling slow and struggling to think. "It's nearly eleven…I should be heading home. I wouldn't want to put Jim out." I smiled at the man who I knew was trying to do the right thing in a corrupt city. David Mitchell once wrote, 'Lying's wrong, when the world spin backwards, a small wrong may be a big right.'

"I'll make sure she gets down to the bottom, Barbara." Gordon gave her a tight smile and grabbed my elbow forcefully. I grabbed my bag from the couch and Barbara walked with me and Gordon to the door. She wrapped me in a hug that I returned and smiled.

"We need to see each other soon." She smiled.

"Give me a call." We waved one more time before Gordon pulled me into the hallway. He rushed me to the elevator, and didn't say a word until we got outside. He pulled me around a corner and tried to get taller. He was puffing out his chest and wringing his hands.

"You need to stay away from Barbara." He ordered off the bat. I stumbled in my heels a little, until I hit the wall behind me.

"Aren't you straight to the point?" I asked with a heavy sigh.

"Stay away from her." His voice dropped an octave as he pointed at me.

"I like Barb and she likes me. I don't have very many friends." I shrugged with a sly smile.

"Don't make me…"

"What, Jim? What are you going to do? You do things by the book. If you break that code, then you don't know who you are anymore…_she _won't know who you anymore." I reminded him, tapping his nose, much to annoyance.

"I could arrest you."

"For what?" I shrugged with a breathy laugh.

"You admitted to working for Mooney!" He was getting worked up now. I simply leaned forward till I was three inches away. I looked him up and down slowly. I was trying to calculate how fast it would take him to throw a punch, not that I'd think he'd throw one now, and how fast I could move out-of-the-way. Finally my near black eyes settled on his blue ones.

"_Prove it." _

Gordon let me go after that. He went on about how he couldn't tell Barbara who to see or talk to, but if I got her in any trouble, then I was going to end up six feet under the ground. I accepted the bargain and told him that if I brought her any pain then I would pull the trigger myself.

"Miss Lucy, I've been waiting." Someone's voice startled me when I stepped out of the cab and into the front of my apartment. I winced through the rain that had started as I made my way to the entrance. Oswald was standing in front of my apartment building with his open umbrella, looking like he'd been standing there for a while.

"Oswald, what are you doing here?" I asked, feeling the raindrops hit my tongue. Gotham weather is so temperamental…bipolar really.

"I tried calling you, but you didn't answer." He told me lightly. I scowled in the wind.

"Let's come up to my apartment…I'm tired of the weather." He seemed startled by the invitation, but when I opened the glass door and held it for him he walked through. I couldn't believe my clothes were already soaked. I looked at the white button-up and pulled my jacket around me with a blush. "Come along." I jokingly jerked my head and made him come up with me in the elevator. My only goal was to change into more comfortable clothes.

"I'm…" He began when the doors opened and we stepped into the hallway.

"How did you get my number?" I cut him off.

"Um…pardon?" He asked me slowly, caught in a hitch in the story.

"You said you called, but I didn't answer. How did you get my number?" I asked again, this time with more force and direction. I dug my keys out of my purse as he mulled over his answer in his head.

"Gilzean." He settled on part of the truth, that I could tell.

"You're omitting." I smiled a bit as the door opened and I let him inside. He hung the umbrella up on the coat hooks as I shut and lock my door. I passed him to take the one step into the slightly sunken living room. "We'll talk about it in a moment. Sit down and try to make yourself comfortable."  
>"You're very hospitable." He complimented as I rolled my eyes.<br>"You're trying to climb a ladder that I have no influence over. I hate to tell you that I have nothing you might want to gain." I informed him bluntly as I slipped into my bedroom to change into a dry, thicker grey t-shirt and loose fuzzy pants. I rang my hair out with a towel and tried to look a little more presentable, but my hair was too short for me to pull up into a bun or a ponytail. I walked back into the sleek living room where Oswald was looking out the window that was nearly as big as the wall itself.

"You have quite a view."

"Secrets pay well." I nodded as I came to stand beside him.

"I think you underestimate your talents; I may yet have something to gain." I smiled at the comment and shook my head.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked as I finally craned my head to look at him still looking out the window. "Water, tea…not alcohol, I've had enough of that." He smiled at me and shook his head.  
>"No, thank you."<p>

"What is it that you needed?" I turned so I was walking toward my couch. I felt the relaxation of my muscles when I finally felt comfortable…it was like my back straightened itself out. Oswald turned to look at me.

"Well, I…"

"Sit down, Oswald." I ordered, patting the spot beside mine. "I feel rude sitting down while you're being forced to stand." He did as I asked without another word. Once he sat down he began fidgeting.

"I want to form a partnership." He told me without beating around the fictional bush that people talked about. I leaned back and set my jaw as I stared.

"A partnership? Explain."

"Fish is speaking of her plans to take down Falcone soon. She says he's outgrown the position." He explained to me valiantly.

"I understand that…subtle is not in her vocabulary." I remarked sarcastically. "Why not let her have the position?"

"She's rash and vindictive. Her intricate plans will be her undoing."

"Again, if it's going to be her undoing, as you think, then, why not let her destroy herself?" I asked in curiosity.

"Are you willing to wait while we could be building an empire?"

"It's all a game." I pointed out.  
>"One that we could win." He insisted. He was passionate about, and I had to admit that the idea was making my mouth water. Finally, I could be my own boss…being able to do what I want and not have people mistrust me. Well, mistrust came with the job, but that way it was expected and totally respectable. I did have one question.<p>

"Why me, Oswald? Why did you pick me to be partner? We've had two conversations." I cocked my head to the side and sighed.

"I've seen the way you act…when you used to sit in the main room at the club after hours. You're intelligent, which is more than I can say for most." I didn't even know he was looking at me when I was in there. I usually sat in the corner and did my work in silence.

"And you're a traitor…I can see it in your eyes." I narrowed my own. "How do I know you won't betray me when a better offer comes around?"

"I don't think there is a better offer." He tried his hand at being charming. "With our skills, we could do it."

"We'll have to bide our time." I nodded. He grinned brightly.

"You're agreeing?"

"Of course, I am. I'm not an idiot." I grinned back. "Besides, I like you."

"Than…" I leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. He seemed taken aback by the sweet gestures as I stood up.

"Now, excuse my bluntness, get out. I've got to get up early." He rushed to his feet and followed me to the door where he collected his things and gave me a small nod and smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Lucy."

"Lucy is fine, Oswald." I assured him before ushering him out into the hallway to shut the door. What had I done?


	5. Chapter 5

_"If there's no one there beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark."_

- Death Cab For Cutie (Follow you into the Dark)

* * *

><p>Weeks passed like nothing you could believe. I took Oswald's advice with Mooney, and I think she was starting to warm up to the idea of me. Of course, I'm pretty sure Oswald had been talking about me to her when I was supposed to be out on runs. I came back early one day and heard him talking about how he thought I was ready to take on more responsibility. Coincidentally, the next day she told me that as a front she was giving me the job of bartender in the evenings. It left me with more time to talk to Oswald during the evenings before he walked me home. He kept me in on the loop about Mooney's plans. She really did not like Falcone...and was incredibly greedy when it came to her share.<p>

"How much longer do you think we'll have to wait?" I asked, sharing an umbrella in the rain since I forgot mine. I hated sharing an umbrella…they were not meant to be shared, and the fact that we kept running into each other was enough proof of that.

"When I decide…" He began when I did the thing that he hated, I interrupted.

"Why does it have to be you? Why can't we decide?" I asked sarcastically. "It's a little selfish. Don't you think?" He looked down at me with a tinge of annoyance.

"Interruption." He nearly sighed. I gave him a look as I pulled out my wallet and found the five I put in there for the day. He gave a genuine smile when I tucked it into his jacket pocket with a glare. It was something he set up after week two when I was constantly doing it. I remember his smug face when I finally gave into his compromise.

"Maybe if you weren't so predictable I wouldn't have to interrupt." I quipped with a sharp edge. He began to look amused…he always used amused when I said something like that to him…or when I was yelling at one of the other employees. That he seemed especially pleased with.

"I'm not predictable, I'm…"

"Yeah, yeah, you're just smart." I waved him off. He gave me that stupid look again and I rolled my eyes when I pulled out another five to give him. By the end of the week, I'm sure he made over a hundred dollars.

"Are you ever going to learn?" He asked me like I was a child.

"Are you ever going to stop saying sentences that I can finish?" I grinned over and nudged his shoulder, or I meant to, at least. With the umbrella sharing he accidentally elbowed me in the face when he went to put the five dollars in his pocket. I groaned and held my nose as he began to apologize profusely. He didn't hit it hard, but he was mostly flesh and bone…bone hurts.

"Are you bleeding?" He finally asked me. I pulled my hand back and saw a clean hand.

"No, I don't think so. Ah, my god." I furrowed my nose a few times, but I couldn't shake the odd feeling you get when you hit your nose.

"Then, I don't think you have much room to complain." He cut me off harshly. He'd never spoken to me like that, but I smiled at the tone and laughed a bit. He must have begun to trust me if he was ready to snap at me like a semi-equal.  
>"Thank you for walking me home, again. Call me if there's any change." I slid my hand down his shoulder and flipped my collar up so I could walk to the building without getting too wet. When I looked back at the door I saw Oswald standing there looking confused and I just laughed and shook my head. Yeah, I saw potential in Oswald Cobblepot. We were going places, and one day when, not if, we managed to climb up the ladder we would be unstoppable. I opened the door and saw him still looking a little dazed in the rain. I shook my head again and walked inside the building before I was soaked.<p>

* * *

><p>After another afternoon of threatening and whacking people, I was redressed in the uniform for the club and was running around to tell people what to do and what to fill. Oswald was sitting at the bar, filling out some form for Mooney's books… I guess he got some of the overlap when she moved me over. I didn't have time to look anything over.<p>

"Seriously, James, were you dropped on your head one too many time? It isn't that hard to bring drinks to the right table!" I snapped slamming the drink that we'd made for the third time because he kept bringing to the wrong table or spilling. The young kid looked scared of me as I slid it across the bar.

"Are you…"

"I will not make this a fourth time, so get it right." I snapped. "I know chickens more intellectual than you." He took the drink on the tray and rushed away from me. I wiped my hands on my pants and plucked down the next order. I poured ice into the blender and let the loud noise fill the noise in my own head. When I had to shut it off I could hear Oswald laughing to himself under his breath. I turned on my heel and gave him a dark look.

"Lucy, I need those drinks." The one waitress who was good at her job ordered me, running into the bar. I turned to the blonde with a shirt buttoned two buttons too low. She gave me a bored look and I sighed.

"Sorry, Chelsea, I've been making the same drink for James three times." She rolled her eyes and began to push-off.

"Just get it done, Lucifer." She remarked before she turned around and put on a sickly sweet smile for the customers. I just glared at her back and gripped the bar till my knuckles turned white.

"It just gets worse." Oswald commented, followed by the noise of pen scribbling on paper. I looked over, still gripping the table, and gave him a forced smile.

"I'll keep that in mind, Penguin." I remarked, finally going back to work. I did see him make that face he usually made when he was called by that name.

"Feeling vindictive today?" He asked softly. I walked over to where he was sitting and leaned on the counter. My hair was probably messy from me running my fingers through it every time someone needed a drink reordered because they were too incompetent to do it right the first time. I glanced down at the math he was working on and tapped on one of the calculations.

"You need to carry the four over." I instructed. He checked his math, and, like I said, he forgot to carry over the four. He didn't look pleased at being corrected, but that wasn't my problem.

"Lucifer…how did you get stuck with the taunt Lucifer?" He asked me curiously. I looked up and got to eye level with him.

"Are you trying to butter me up or are you really interested?" He didn't show the usual signs of deception.

"Tell me." He ordered, setting his pen down. I smiled and put my head on my arms to look up at him.

"When I was in school, my brother and I got teased quite often because we preferred studying over social interaction. Eddy was always more focused on his study rather than what people were saying, but I, being a teenage girl who was very self-conscious of my looks and behavior, not to mention social status, knew what people were saying. When they would tease me or Eddy, I would…yell…scream…a little retribution here and there." I smiled. "I may have taken a few pranks too far, but I was a stupid kid."

"I doubt you were anything less than genius." He assured me…sincerely. I know he'd started considering me highly since we became partners and then all those weeks we put into talking and planning. Yet, I still found that sudden interest surprising. "Tell me one."

"Tell you one what?" I sighed with a smile still on my lips.

"Revenge tale." I laughed and shook my head.

"When you earn it, besides, you've lost your sincerity and now you're just trying to be polite." I stood straight and popped my back and stretched my muscles. "I'm going back to work; tell me if you get stuck." He gave that small smirk and I went back to mixing drinks.

* * *

><p>Gunshots were ringing out in the alley. My own gun was being held close to my chest as I looked over to Gilzean. What a moron. The man who was attempting to shoot at us was someone who Mooney had a problem with. I guess they got into a bit of an altercation the other night when I was working. Glizean threw him out, but Mooney was vengeful and wanted him eliminated.<p>

"Why didn't you just blow out his kneecaps when you had the chance?" I hissed over to his. We were currently sitting behind a dumpster in an attempt not to be shot to death.

"I didn't think he'd have a gun."

"It's Gotham, why wouldn't you just assume?" I wanted to yell. I really wanted to strangle Gilzean. "If I die, I will haunt you for the rest of eternity…" I warned. I peeked over the corner of the dumpster and fired a few shots. Something panged into my side, but I assumed that I had banged into the side of the dumpster. I was intelligent, but my coordination was lacking. I could hear police sirens coming closer.

"We've got to go, Luc." Gilzean pulled my shoulder.

"Mooney wanted this done!" I hissed back as I crouched back down. "Fuck it." I stood up as his gun ran out. It would take him approximately five seconds to reload. So, I stood up and fired one bullet into his chest. He stared at me…brown eyes dying out in shock and pain.

"Come on!" Gilzean took my arm and dragged me back so we were on the street. I tucked my gun into my pants and kept walking by Gilzean. "I can't believe you did that."

"Why are you so shocked? Is it because I have bigger, hypothetical, balls than you?" I asked sarcastically, sticking my hands in my pocket. I winced. I must have hit my side harder than I thought. It was getting dark again…I must have been later than usual.

"You could have got killed." He reminded me.

"Well, I can get killed on the street right now. That's why I have a gun in my pants." I got a few weird looks from people walking by, but the line was still relevant in context.

"Are you sure you're fine…you're walking a little funny." He pointed out my slight limp. The pain was beginning to radiate from my hip down my leg causing sharp pains were I to put weight on the issue.

"Fine, can we just get back?" I snapped in irritation and worry. I could feel the wet liquid soaking through my black shirt. The only thing that was hiding it was my thick pea-coat. I knew I probably got shot by a stray bullet…that probably means I should go to the hospital and have it removed before I bleed out. I could feel the warmth spreading at an alarming rate. Yet, I knew if I went then Gordon would somehow find out…and I just didn't want to be marked, especially if Oswald and I were going to plot to overthrow or separate from Mooney. I limped back to the club as minutes swirled by. My hands started to shake and when I stepped foot in the warm air I saw Oswald ready to leave already. He waved to Mooney as I pulled him by his coat onto the street. I am not going to die.

"How was your day?" I breathed out, though I couldn't care less at the moment. There felt like there was a weight on my chest…anxiety attack. I couldn't breathe. My legs were starting to get weak as my muscles gave out. Okay, enough symptoms. I leaned against Oswald for support making him stop walking.

"You look…"

"I'd love to hear your delightful insult, but I need you to help me get to my apartment…it seems that I'm bleeding out." I commented. He looked genuinely panicked by the words.

"What happened?"

"Focus Cobblepot." I groaned as he started walking. He slipped his arm around my waist as support as he started walking. I pulled out my phone and pressed the one on my speed dial. Oswald kept trying to ask me questions, but I was shushing him. After three long dreadfully slow rings he picked up the phone.

"Edward Nygma, forensics." He answered like he was a machine.

"Hey, wonderful brother of mine." I whimpered a bit. My building was in sight.

"What did you do?" Ed asked amused.

"I'm, uh, I'm going into hypovolemic shock." I explained with a nod. My skin was glazing with sweat at this point. I heard a banging sound on the other end of the line. He must still be at the lab.

"What did you do?"

"I don't have time to explain."

"You waited till you lost a fifth of your blood supply?" He asked me like I was the dumbest person he ever met. "Go to the hospital! You know what's happening."

"You know why I can't." I whispered hoarsely. "Will you…"

"Are you at your apartment?" We were just getting to the doors. Oswald reached out and opened it for me to help me in.

"Yeah…yeah…"

"Twenty minutes." He hung up after that and I sighed. The elevator was quiet as I tried to remain upright. We probably looked like I was drunk and he was bringing me home. I let him into my apartment and peeled off my jacket.

"How bad?" I asked Oswald. He put the umbrella down and then took off his jacket, I assume so he wouldn't get blood on the nice fabric. I could feel the blood clinging to my clothes, going around my back and soaking a little into my pants. I pulled up my shirt a little bit to expose the smeared blood that was still pouring out of my side. He tried to give me a poker face, but this one faltered. "There are towels in the closet in the hallway…" He rushed off as I unbuttoned the bottom of my shirt. I stepped down to my couch as Oswald came back with three black towels that were scruffy and full of holes.

I briefly thought of when they were new...It was an odd thing to think, especially in such a situation, but on sometimes tries to distract themselves from the fear they having pounding in their bloodstream like an unforgiving drum. I fell backwards onto one of the towels that had been draped across my cushion, and took a few breaths of pain. I only had one thing on my mind. My mortality. I wasn't done here. I didn't want to be done. I had so many more things to contribute...to achieve. I had feeling that I needed to express to those few people I held closest to me. I didn't want to imagine Edward's face if he walked in here only to find a pale, red-stained body with lifeless eyes that once held his sister. No, I didn't want to die. I looked over at Oswald in a panic.

"Should we be putting pressure on it?" He asked me, pushing up his sleeves and picking up one of the other towels. I pushed back my shirt and nearly screamed when I felt the push on the bullet hole. I could feel the metal moving and tearing inside my muscles. When I got used to the pain I looked back down to see his bloody hands holding the towel as some blood leaked over the edges. The red was such a contrast to pale skin. I looked back up and felt the anxiety return. I had lost my composure. I felt the wetness on my cheeks and nearly felt embarrassed at this sudden outburst. I needed this life. So, I looked into blue eyes at made my stomach twist.

_"Don't let me die."_


	6. Chapter 6

_"To wish was to hope, and to hope was to expect."_

- Jane Austen (Sense and Sensibility)

* * *

><p><em>There was so much blood. <em>My hands were shaking as I felt the warm liquid soaking underneath me. It almost felt like I was in a hot tub relaxing. It was an odd comparison, but I thought it was valid. I looked over to Oswald, who looked quite focused on the task he was performing, and tried not to breathe too much. It hurt to breath.

"Shouldn't he be here by now?" Oswald asked through grit teeth. I gave him a weak smile as I watched him switch towels, throwing the soaked one on the coffee table. Hm…that's going to stain the wood. Maybe it was time to repaint it. I shook my head a bit and tried to focus back on Oswald. I held up my shaking arm and looked at my watch.

"It's only been ten minutes." I tried to shrug off. I reality, I was aware of every fleeting second…the clock reminded me of the dripping of blood on metal. I looked down at my side to see that, in fact, my blood was dripping onto the carpet. "That's going to stain." I remarked out loud this time.

"That's your concern?" He asked me with an unwilling, small smile.

"Would you prefer I think of my pending demise to the fiery depths?" I questioned with joking eyes. I heard my groan when I attempted to move to a more comfortable position on the couch.

"You think you're going to…" He began to ask with an amused expression when I cut him off. I might as well cash in on this opportunity…I mean; he wasn't going to ask for money from a nearly dead woman.

"It was a joke; don't read into it, Cobblepot." I advised. "You have a funny last name. It rolls so oddly off the tongue, but it doesn't. Better than mine I suppose…mine sounds like a snake."

"I assume that was meant to be a compliment." He told me, still looking entertained by my rant. My lips parted to make way for a heavy yawn.

"I'm exhausted." I whispered out, suddenly feeling the weight of every limb…every skin particle on my body.

"Aren't you supposed to stay awake?" He interjected with a determined look. I laughed, causing a rippling pain to come up my body like, well, a ripple on water.

"That I am." I nodded before turning my head entirely to look at him…I don't know how he got blood smearing on his cheek. Maybe I should be paying more attention. "Do I detect worry in your tone?"

"I put a lot of work…"I felt the need to interject again. He was making excuses. That's what he was good at after all. Excused and lies and everything in between, and somehow people didn't see through the polite façade. It was nearly charming. For what reason he was making this excuse I had no inkling for what angle.

"Keep me awake then. Make me think." I reached out and tapped a bloody finger to his head, leaving a mark that matched his cheek.

"Did you grow up in Gotham?" He shot out casually.

"Personal hour?" I grinned. My eyes burning with tired urges. They're so heavy…so heavy…like weights pulling you into an abyss you never resurface from. Isn't that what people want though? To die in that abyss without ever knowing? The concept seemed strange and terrifying to me…to just not wake up. To slip into that never-ending pull of abyss, dark and unknown. I got back on topic as I nodded a few times. "Yes, I've lived in Gotham my entire life. I was too cowardly and broke to leave here, so this is where I went to college, too." I explained with some had movement.

"I wasn't aware you attended college." He mumbled in half-interest as he lifted his hand to look at my mess.

"You never asked."

"Did you graduate?"

"I always finish what I start." I sighed, setting my hand on top of his to stop the constant checking. I was so cold in comparison. "Don't look, it's better that way. On occasion, ignorance _is_ bliss." I tapped my fingers a few times and attempted to pretend this wasn't happening.

"What happens if he fails to arrive on time?" He inquired lightly, glancing up at my, I'm sure, drained face. I took in more air to think about the answer as I stared at the ceiling.

"I'll bleed to death." I informed him bluntly. "I'll bleed too much, and my organs will shut down without the blood. The whole thing will be quite agonizing for me. After my heart stops, Edward will arrive. You tell him that this isn't his fault, alright? And, you'd tell him that he's smarter than I could ever hope to be and that's one of things I loves so much. After that happens, you'd inform Mooney, and make sure Gilzean knew I blamed at least sixty-seven percent of this tragedy on him. You'd make sure that Eddy had enough money for a funeral, and then you'd go to pay your respects. You'd go on with your plans. Then, you'd rise to power. You'd go so far that you'd have your own thugs and business and land. Finally, you'd forget about the woman you met in the backroom of a disgusting club when you were the help, rather than the boss. I've worked out the whole situation… all of them that I can see, and that seems the most probable." I blurted out, feeling the weight on my chest return. I would just disappear.

"That…that's why you'll be alive in the morning." Oswald seemed assured of this fact. "You've planned your funeral."

"Most people would assume that was my version of admitting defeat."

"No, if you've worked out that many outcomes, then you can tell me how to dig out a bullet." He assured me like I was an idiot for not thinking of it.

"Afraid of losing me, then?" I joked darkly. "If you want me alive in the morning, then would you be willing to help me to the bathroom? I've got to start cleaning." I held out my arm straight. He slipped it around his shoulder and helped me stand up with shaking knees. I felt like I might throw up. I stumbled through the hallway with his arm trying to keep me up so I wouldn't just collapse onto the floor. I opened the door, leaving bloody fingerprints, and he helped me into my small, white, sparsely decorated bathroom. I stepped into the tub and laid flat as I could. I pulled up my shirt and tied the top up a little above my waist. He put his hand on the knobs for the shower.

"Hot or cold water?" He asked me.

"If you spray in the face with the shower, I'm going to die cold and pissed." I warned with a hand up "Warm tub water, please." I felt the tub start and the water soak into my shoes…there was already a little river of red draining down slow like a snake.

"What now?" He asked, standing straight up.

"There's rum in the top shelf of my pantry." I waved my hand as my vision began to get a little more blurry.

"You never said what you majored in!" He called from the kitchen. I smiled at the odd attempt of keeping me sane and awake.

"I have a BA in business, accounting if you want to be specific!" I called back, playing along and, frankly, enjoying the attention. I heard him shatter something in my kitchen and just rolled my eyes. Hopefully, it wasn't one of my nice dishes.

"Why accounting?" He asked me loudly. I shook my head and shrugged to myself.

"Numbers are easy; numbers are foreseeable, besides I became of more use to Mooney and Maroni when they needed some advice about business or money!" He was back quickly with the bottle in hand. He unscrewed the top and tried to dump it on my side.

"Everyone needs an accountant." He agreed. My hand flew out as I gripped the bottle.

"What are you doing? That's for me, but good try." I put the bottle to my mouth and let the burn take over. I figured I would need something take the edge off. "Rubbing alcohol under the sink."

* * *

><p>After that grueling experience of cleaning out the wound Oswald and I were both annoyed. I think he had grown tired of my screaming and complaining. I might have accidentally punched him in the stomach…it was just a reaction to pain, but he stayed and helped me finish. The thing looked much better, but was still bleeding like it was trying to escape oppression. My phone started to ring out the tone that I had specified for Edward.<p>

"He must nearly be here…you've got to go." I told Oswald suddenly. He looked annoyed and curious as to the reason.

"I just helped you…"

"And I will be endlessly indebted…I'm doing this for your own protection." I held up my hand as I swallowed thickly. "If he sees you here, then he might tell Gordon. He'll do it because he'll think this is your fault, and it's not. You've still got things to do before…before you're on that type of radar." I explained, beginning to stutter. I might have been a little drunk by this point. Just a little.

"If you don't make it?" He asked me, leaning over the tub.

"I'll call you in the morning, I promise…tell…tell Mooney I got food poisoning. Tell Gilzean it was his fault." I smiled a bit and pat his, now, clean hands. "Thank you, Oswald, for helping me."

"I'll hear from you tomorrow." He told me a little arrogantly. I might have just inflated that ego, or he thought I owed him something. Of course, he probably saved my life tonight.

"Before you go, can you make sure that…can you look at this?" I asked, brushing my finger around the hole that the bullet had left. He leaned down exasperated again and then looked up to me.

"It looks like it did three minutes ago." I smiled a bit and took a breath. I _must_ have been a little plastered. What happens when someone drinks? It slows everything down and suppresses common sense. I leaned forward and pecked him on the lips quickly. He seemed startled, to say the least, but not angry. "I'll…I'll drop by tomorrow afternoon, if you're alive." He rushed out with the words. When I heard the door shut I realized I was alone. Alone and bloody. If my name was Mary I could have made Edward laugh at my insanity. The door opened up again without three minutes of Oswald's departure.

"Lucinda! Lucy!" Ed sounded to be in a panic.

"Bathroom!" I choked out. There was clattering of equipment until he arrived in the doorway, still in his lab coat. "Take that off…I don't want you to ruin it."

"I don't think that's the problem at the moment." He remarked, pushing his glasses up his nose and setting the little box of supplies down by the tub. "You did a good job cleaning…" He noted as he looked it over, before finally peeling off his white coat and setting it on the top of the toilet.

"Where did you get all those supplies?" I asked, peeking my head over the lip of the tub to look at the open box full of bandages, needles, and thread.

"Where bodies are laid to freeze." He supplied the answer in a rush.

"The morgue? You shouldn't be stealing, Edward." I scolded. He gave me a harsh sigh.

"You shouldn't have a bullet hole in your body…you look like a corpse."

"Too bad it's not Halloween, eh?" I asked with a light smile. He picked up the rum bottle from my side and swirled it around.

"You've been drinking?" He scolded just like I had.

"It took the edge off." I tried to explain. He grabbed my side and prodded the wound making me yelp out in pain. He was upset with me.

"What did you do?" He asked, taking out a cleansing pad and rubbing it over a long, curved needle.

"Nothing you need to worry that smart head over." I assured him, reaching up to touch his hair, but he flinched away. "Edward." I sighed.

"You nicked something inside…you've got minor internal bleeding." He told me without addressing the issue.

"You can't just be infuriated at me."

"You can't just not answer me." He retorted in the same tone.

"You always have thought you were entitled to answers…even when we were children…you know everything and that fantastic, but some things need to be kept to one's self." I tried to explain when I saw him hold up a shining scalpel. "What the hell are you going to use that for?" I nearly screeched.

"I told you, you have internal bleeding and I need to fix it." He told me condescendingly…he got like that when he was angry with me. Always the superior mind in the room, and he always knew it. He pulled out one of the rolls of toilet paper and pushed it down. "Bite on this, or you're going to bite through your tongue" He advised.

"I know how pain works. If I tell you what happened, will you stop the king of the mind bit you've got going for you?" I asked, taking the roll in my hands. He waited and just stared. "Well, I was on orders to eliminate someone and my partner screwed up…I got shot finishing the job." I explained easily with small hand gestures. He looked less upset, but more focused.

"Bite." I bit down and then sat on my hands…when the scalpel started ripping through my skin I began screaming and thrashing and biting down…then, I blacked out.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was lying in my bed in dirty red crusted clothes. My side was throbbing, but I didn't feel like death was on my doorstep. I looked over and saw Edward asleep on my floor in a pile of blankets and pillows he must have constructed for himself. I looked at the clock and saw the time was four in the morning. I wondered how long he'd worked until he fixed me up. I slipped out of the bed with wobbly legs still present. I took a clean t-shirt and sweat pants to the bathroom to change. When I shut the door and turned on the light I saw how much of a mess it really was. There was blood in the bathtub and the sink…even some on the floor. Ed's supplies were strewn all over the floor in what looked like organizational patterns. I pulled off my blood stained shirt that I would have to throw away, along with my pants and admired the neat stitching on my side. Seven stitches to be exact and Ed had the apparent skills of a surgeon. I ran my fingers over the tender skin and winced. Once I finished looking I pulled on new clothes and threw the old ones in the tub…everything in here would have to be scrubbed down anyway. I pattered out into the kitchen and gulped down some much-needed water. I swear I must have drunk a gallon before I noticed my phone blinking on the coffee table. I wandered over and saw the mess that had been made here, too. Blood soaked towels and stains on the carpet. Ed was a forensic expert…he probably knew how to get rid of it. I took the towels to the bathroom and dumped them in the tub before coming back for my phone.<p>

I typed in my password and saw I had I missed call from Ed, one text from Barbara, and one missed call from Oswald from one in the morning. I smiled and then felt the ball when I remembered what had happened last time I saw him. Why did I do that? The answer was really simple when you eliminated the excuses and the situation at hand, because I wanted to. I could attribute some of the issue to chemicals being released in my brain, but that wasn't the issue. I pressed call and put the phone to my ear. It rang five times before someone picked up. He sounded exhausted.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Oswald, it's Lucy." I smiled.

"Oh, hello, Miss Lucy, I see you made it through the night." He did sound pleased. I laughed a bit.

"Mostly my brother's doing." I admitted. "I promised I'd call you in the morning." I pointed out.

"Yes, you did." He agreed.

"So…" I felt awkward trying to have a conversation now.

"I'll be there at three o'clock." He hung up on me, and invited himself to my apartment at three. I shook my head at the oddness and locked my front door before I went back to my bedroom. I plugged in my phone and then walked over to Edward's sleeping form on the floor. He fell asleep with his glasses on. I took them off and set them by my phone, then pulled off my big comforter to give to him. It always got cold in the apartment at night. I made sure he was warm and comfortable, and then I went to sleep myself…only to have nightmares mixed with dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Be careful of the curse that falls of young lovers_

_Start so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters"_

- Florence + The Machine (Howl)

* * *

><p>I woke up early and started making Edward breakfast…even called his boss to tell her that he had a family emergency and would be in late. I let him sleep in till he finally woke up at nearly ten. I gave him a weak, apologetic smile as I held out a warm plate of eggs and toast.<p>

"Good morning, dear brother." I set the plate on the counter along with a glass of milk.

"How are you?" He tried to flatten his hair as he walked closer.

"I feel…like I'm not going to die." I nodded, holding out a fork next for him. He took it as he pushed his glasses up his nose like usual. He set the fork down and tugged my shirt up to expose my stitches.

"They're not red…or swollen. Don't scratch them and keep them dry." He advised.

"Why do you know this?" I asked with a content smile as he started eating. He loved eggs as a kid.

"Why don't you?" He asked me like it was the most obvious answer. He kept shoveling eggs into his mouth and smiling at me.

"Admit it, you missed my food." I grinned. "Oh, by the way, I called into your work and told them you'd be arriving late."

"I know, I heard." He gave me a sly look as I kind of groaned.

"I was trying not to wake you up." I told him apologetically.

"I woke up by my own doing." He assured me.

"Thank you, Ed…for helping me even though you were being unreasonably upset with me." I reached over and touched his arm. He scoffed at me and put his fork down.

"I worry for your safety." He admitted sincerely. "Because…"

"And I don't worry for yours?" I asked a little offended. "You work with the police…there are people out there that would kill you just to prove a point to Falcone or the few good officers left." I reminded him harshly.

"You could be killed for being associated with Mooney." He reminded me in the same tone.

"Yet, I know if I'm killed I'll have more people than you seeking out retaliation." I retorted.

"They would look into…"

"Don't try to trick yourself into thinking that." I shook my head. "They're no better than me, and you know it."

"At least I've never had to sew them up while they bled out in their own bathroom." He was getting annoyed now, and so was I.  
>"I made a decision, okay? One day you'll see why." I snapped with a roll of my eyes.<p>

"You might not get to 'one day' if that ever happens again." He told me bitterly.

"Edward…don't act like I'm calling you up every other day asking you to put your job or your life on hold because I'm dying. It's happened once in all years I've worked in the criminal organization." I threw my hands up in annoyance.

"What are you going to do when you're old, Luc? You're not going to be spry forever." He reminded me like he was my grandfather. I made a scowling face.

"Did you just call me _spry_? No, not the point right now. When I'm old I plan on using my mind, rather than my muscles. The current leaders aren't going to live forever."

"You're plan is to run your own…"

"Is it so crazy?" I started yelling while he stared at me with wide eyes. "Why is it? You know I could do a better job than even Falcone!" He gave a heavy sigh and adjusted his glasses in the awkward silence.

"Fine, Lucinda, I can see you won't listen to reason." He smacked his lips and twisted his fingers together. "So, for the sake of sophistication and peace, you call me if you're in trouble." I dropped my temper and gave him a smile. I threw my arms around his shoulders and took some deep breaths.

"Thank you." He put his arms around men and I let out another breath before he finally pulled away.

"I should get home so I can shower and then get to work." He practically chirped in excitement as he started walking toward my bedroom.

"Why do you like going there so much?" I call down the hallway.

"I get paid to solve puzzles!" I laughed and shook my head. Always with the puzzles.

* * *

><p>Edward finally left about one after he helped me clean up the blood and informed me he would drop off some more bleach for me tomorrow. I fell on the couch, now dressed in a different t-shirt and sweats. I was just listening to the news and flipped through a magazine. I would need new clothes to replace the bloodied ones. There was a knock on the door and then it just opened without me getting up to get it. I dropped the magazine and took the pocket knife from the coffee table. When I peeked my head over the cushions I saw Oswald coming inside with a bag.<p>

"You should lock your door." He told me bluntly when he saw me sitting all the way up.

"I must have forgotten about it when Edward left." I explained lightly. Oswald walked into the living room and set the bag on the coffee table.

"You look better." He complimented.

"Yes, I don't look like, as my brother kindly put it, a corpse." I nodded with a small smile. "And, I forgot whether or not I said this, but thank you for last night."

"You did." He assured me before picking up the white plastic bag. "This is from Gilzean….well, he gave me the money." He corrected arrogantly.

"For what?" I asked, sitting down making him do the same. He just gave me a look. "I told you not to tell!" I snapped. He leaned forward a bit and gave me that cunning look he only got once in a while.

"In order to ensure trust, it sometimes means letting some secrets out." He advised. "Anyway, he apparently felt terrible."

"He should." I scoffed, crossing my legs only to uncross them when I felt the pain. "What did you buy me with Gilzean's guilt cash?" He pulled out a small, thin, pure white box and held it out. I took it and felt the smooth texture.

"I do hope you'll be impressed." He commented, sitting straight. I looked up at him and smirked.

"Did you buy this or did you steal it and keep the money?" I asked curiously. He gave me a pathetic laugh.

"I bought it…this time." He nodded once at the addition to the statement. I flipped open the box and smiled at the necklace shining back up at me. It was a silver, thin, cursive L.

"This is…excessive." I laughed in awkwardness.

"It is supposed to be an apology gift." He reminded me.

"Does this mean that when I go back in Gilzean's going to act like he picked it out?" I asked with a grin.

"Most definitely." He agreed. I flipped the box shut with a click and held it in my hand.

"Well, then you can tell him that I think it's wonderful…and not too flashy or revealing like I had expected." I raised my eyebrows and smiled.

"Revealing?" He questioned. "Did you have so little faith?"

"In you? Never. In Gilzean? Absolutely." I laughed a little. "He nearly got me killed the other day."

"You're not good with accountability, are you?" He asked me.

"You're blaming me for this?" I asked with bright eyes.

"If we're going to work together I expect you to be able to admit when you've made a mistake." He scolded a bit.

"Then I expect you to be just as candid about your own." I retorted with my head held high. I smiled a little bit wider when he sat up a little straighter as though I had offended him. "About last night…" For some reason that memory forced itself into my brain as I set the box on my table.

"I assume you're referring to the end of the night?" He inquired honestly. He clasped is hands on his knees and I sat back a little more into my cushions…almost in hope that I would just disappear.

"Yes, well, um, I hope I didn't offend you with my actions. That was the farthest thing I wanted to do." I blurted out with moving hands...I was doing that thing with my fingers where I would push invisible buttons on an invisible calculator and hope to get some sort of result, I guess.

"I noticed." He remarked, looking quite self-assured suddenly.

"Don't be that guy." I shook my head and smiled despite the conversation…though it might be a nervous smile. "Anyway, I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward."

"People do abnormal things when they think they're dying." He gave the same burst of nervous laughter.

"Well, people do tend to lose common sense…it's almost like begin hammered without the peculiar blackout periods." I tried to explain.

"So, it meant nothing?" He tried to confirm. I didn't want to lie, but I didn't want to tell the truth. I went over what happened in my mind last night over and over. I tried to decode it and I tried to think it through logically using logical techniques that I had studied in college and then in my free time.

"I guess that would depend on you." I settled on clasping my own hands. Oswald stood up and I thought that was my answer. I was just praying I hadn't ruined this partnership that we had formed. I thought it was going to succeed in the end. His planning and my…well, I don't know.  
>"I'll be back at seven." He told me, glancing at his watch. "Mooney expects me back in ten minutes." I just stared.<p>

"What?" I asked, blinking a few times.

"Oh, my apologies, where are my manners? Would you like to go to dinner tonight?" He asked, starting to get his jacket from the entryway. I got up and followed in confused and sudden interest.

"Okay, but I do have one thing to say if we're going to try this out." I tried to slow what was happening down. Right now I couldn't tell if he was being sincere with this sudden mood swing or if he was trying to make sure he had my loyalty and trust.

"Hm?" He asked lowly when he picked up his usual umbrella.

"If we're going to give this a shot then we need to set this one rule." I held up my index finger for emphasis. "Regardless if this actually goes somewhere, we keep the plan first. Understood? I'll shove you under the bus if needs be." I warned, turning dark as I got honest. I really would follow through on this promise if he made me. He opened the door and gave me a genuine smile.

"Precisely. Oh, and change out of…that." Then he left, shutting the door, and leaving me incredibly confused and in some denial. I just shook my head and set my hand on the stitches in my side.

"Maybe he was drunk…" I clicked my tongue and went back to the couch. All I could do was think over the conversation and try to break down the intention. Why? Why the sudden change? Was this a ploy? It probably was, but it might not be. Giving people the benefit of the doubt was never my strong suite. Perhaps, this was one experience you had to see in order to decide.


	8. Chapter 8

_"We have to distrust each other._

_It is our only defense against betrayal."_

_- Tennessee Williams_

* * *

><p>I tripped over the corner of my side table by the door on the way to…well, to the door. Oswald was ten minutes late already, which I found odd and just hoped Mooney hadn't said anything…or he hadn't said anything to her. I didn't want to her to know until, <em>if<em>, it got to that point between the two of us. I threw the door open and tried to straighten my casual black dress out without looking up.

"That thump you probably heard was me running into something, just so we have that out-of-the-way for the evening." I looked up, only to take a step back to let him into the apartment. He was holding his hand to his nose, and I could see the dark red blood between his fingers. "Mugging or Mooney mistake?"

"Mugging." He sounded heated as he walked inside and to the kitchen sink.

"Did you fight back? Well, I assume you did considering you're bleeding all over my sink that I just happen to have cleaned this morning." I remarked with a loud sigh, closing and locking the door. I rushed over and grabbed one of the rag towels that I used for dusting to hold out to him. He took it, mumbling a thank you, and wet it before holding it against his nose. "Sit down and I'll get you some ice." I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a few breaths.

"That's very generous." He mumbled, sounding odd with the cloth against his nose. I walked over to my shiny silver fridge and opened the freezer.

"So, is this an 'I should see the other guy situation', or are you the other guy?" I asked, curling my fingers around the blue pack I kept in the freezer. A groan was the only response. "Ah, I see then." I smiled a little, wrapping the pack up in a towel before I walked into the living room where Oswald was sitting on my couch, where I had been the other night, with his head against the cushion.

"They took my wallet." He mumbled out in irritation.

"Did you have anything of importance, or have you lived in Gotham long enough to realize that anything more than a few dollars needs to be kept in the bank." I remarked with a small grin. I remembered when I learned how to pick pockets. I could tell the difference between the ones who had lived in Gotham their whole life and those who had moved here for one reason or another. He grabbed his jacket with the hand not covered in blood and pulled out another small wallet. That got me to laugh. "At least you're smarter than the other criminals." I took the other rag from him and switched him. He pressed the ice against his face as I threw the bloodied rag on the table.

"I'm sorry. This was not the plan for the night." He assured me, glancing at me by rolling his head.

"Yeah, well, you got mugged. It happens. If you would like, I could order in tonight." I suggested. He sat up and shook his head.

"No, let's go." He insisted, standing up and balancing himself with one hand.

"Oswald…" I began, standing up. "Don't be ridiculous. You've got blood running down your face and my stitches are starting to ache." I tried to get him to sit back down, but ended up just shoving him backwards.

"I…" He began, looking more upset with me. He obviously didn't like being pushed…figuratively and literally. I gave him a cold look and crossed my arms.

"If you don't shut up, then I will finish the job and break your nose." I know it was harsh, but he wouldn't stop. The only thing he understood was violence and threats…I understood those things, too. It's what we grew up on. He gave me the same look and sat up again.

"Fillip's. Order from there." He demanded. "I won't accept anything else."

"Do you have the number?" I set my jaw and stared. He slipped his phone out from the same pocket he pulled out the other wallet from and typed something in before handing the flip phone to me. "Anything specific?" I asked. He held up three fingers and I just nodded.

"Don't bother looking through my phone." He commented as I began toward the kitchen.  
>"I will bother." I assured him. I went through his texts, empty, and his pictures, empty. The contacts were simple…there was only seven. Six if you didn't count my number. I got bored and called the restaurant. They told me they would be here in an hour, giving me time to kill.<p>

"Did you find anything of interest?" Oswald asked me when I came back to the living room.

"You lead an uneventful life." I sat down and handed him his phone.

"Or I'm just intelligent enough to delete things." He quipped back. I rolled my eyes.

"The odds are more in my favor." I smiled. "How's your nose?"

"Painful, but the bleeding seems to be stopping." He informed me, wiping some drying blood away with the towel.

"Why is it the last time we saw each other one of us is bleeding?"

"The difference is this is not my fault." He reminded me, giving me that stupid look.  
>"That was the not my fault, and I will not have this argument with you again." I rolled my eyes but smiled none the less.<p>

"You're already having it." He pointed out.

"Then quit goading me." I leaned forward toward the floor to undo my shoes. No point in dealing with the painful weight if I wasn't going anywhere. We sat in silence for a while as I undid my heels and shoved them under my coffee table to be out-of-the-way. "Did you say anything to the guys about…this?" I asked, not sure what to call what was happening. He finally put the ice pack and the towel on the coffee table, exposing his red nose that would probably bruise in the morning.

"No." He assured me. "I didn't see a point in saying a word about our date." I smiled a little at the word date.

"Then I assume you kept it from Mooney as well?" He gave me a wicked look, almost like he simply switched thinking patterns.

"I doubt she would want us working together."

"If this lasts, it may yet work in our favor." I gave him the same look as I moved over to sit closer. "If she believes we're distracted by one another, then maybe she we could get away with making a few moves without her suspicion stopping us." I suggested thinking it through.

"We should think about the implications and her reaction if we were to tell her. Mooney doesn't act rashly." He reminded me, the stuttering he never did when he was speaking of plans. In fact, he got quite serious and a little more expressive with his hands while he spoke.

"Yes, but she's a person none-the-less, and the thing about people is that they're prone to mistakes and oversights. You see, the brain takes information and since we're bombarded with tons of it a day it has to shove things it finds to be of no consequence to the side. So, she's got quite a bit to think about, and her suspicion of us plotting will be overridden by something else." I explained the slew of information. Only a glimpse into how fast thoughts bounced around my head, neurons firing as quickly as they could. Oswald was just staring at me. There was knock on the door, so I jumped up to get it. "That was quick." He cleared his throat and stood up with me.

"They're only two blocks from here." He informed me, and then proceeded to shove me backwards like I had shoved him. I just smiled a bit when I heard him opening the door and, no doubt, paying for dinner. Oh, well, a free dinner was something you didn't pass on. I walked into the kitchen when the door shut and began to pull down solid white plates from the top cupboard. I don't know why I put them there; I always had to push myself onto the counter to reach.

"Hey…Oswald?" I asked, looking over my shoulder with the two plates in my hands. He was just rounding the corner.

"Yes, Lucinda?" He asked me in the same tone.

"When you were over here the other night getting the rum for me…did you happen to drop my glass cup with Gotham University's logo on the floor?" I questioned, shutting my cabinet, giving him a look at the same time.

"I may have." He admitted. "I don't remember…it was a-a very stressful evening." He lied. I hopped back onto the floor with plates in hand and grinned.

"You little rat. You were snooping in my cupboards when I was bleeding out." I started to laugh at the whole thing. "I remember saying pantry." He shrugged a little and tried to give off that innocent vibe.

"Well…you were very…spotty that night. You said…"

"Do not lie to me, Oswald." I put my head down and looked up as I said the words. "You were snooping."

"Perhaps I had a brief look." He admitted finally. I set the plates down as I smiled and shook his head.

"I take it as a compliment." I assured him before flashing up a smile and getting the silverware while he got everything sorted out.

* * *

><p>We ate and we drank some of the leftover wine and watched TV and talked. Really it was better than going out into the cold, besides; I could hear the sirens up here anyway.<p>

"Why do the news broadcasters always looks so pleased when they report murders?" I asked, rolling my head to look over at Oswald. He sighed heavily and kept staring at the TV.

"Nine times out of ten they're getting paid to keep out some details." He informed me.

"Ah." I nodded. "Does everyone in the town get paid when someone's killed?" I asked with a scowl. He began to laugh at my stupid question.

"I thought you said you'd lived in Gotham your whole life." He retorted. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"I have, but I would think it's costly to kill people…how do the crime bosses make everything even out?"

"You've seen two of their finances."

"True." I nodded and smiled. "It's probably because they pay their goons a little more than minimum wage." He clicked his tongue like he was scolding a child.

"People don't understand you have to buy loyalty."

"Most loyalty." I corrected, still looking over while he finally looked over at me like I was stupid.

"There are few people…"

"But there are people." I cut him off. "If I can't count on at least two people to pick me up if things go…badly, then it's like jumping out of an airplane without a parachute. You. Will. Fail." I explained slowly. He was trying to think, I could tell.

"I suppose…"  
>"You know. No, I will not pay you for cutting you off because this doesn't count. Anyway, we should probably part ways for the night." I looked over his shoulder to see the clock on the wall was telling me it was nearly eleven and I had to get up at five.<p>

"You're right." We pushed ourselves up and I walked him to the door. I watched him make sure he had everything and then I smiled.

"I think we should be done snooping on one another for now." I blurted out. He looked surprised.

"I thought you took it as a compliment." I nodded with a smile.

"I do, but I also take trust as a bigger one. This thing can't work if we don't have faith in the other. Hell, our professional partnership won't work." He held up his hand and smiled.

"I swear."

"You best not be lying." He smiled at my raised eyebrows and leaned down to peck me on the cheek. He looked pretty smug with himself, too. "That was pathetic." I commented with a small laugh.

"That was rude." He scowled a bit. I shoved him out the door and then peeked my head around the corner.

"Then try harder. Thank you for dinner, though, I had a wonderful time. I'd be happy to go out again if you want." He opened his mouth right before I shut the door.

"Friday night at seven." He threw out there. I grinned at him with; I'm sure, red cheeks on my pale face.

"That sounds fantastic. I'll see you tomorrow, Oswald."


	9. Chapter 9

_Push me and I'll push back. I'm done asking, I demand!  
><em>

_- Rise Against_

* * *

><p>Walking into Mooney's club the next morning was followed by odd looks by the staff. I figured they'd all heard about my…injury. Mooney was sitting in her usual booth, listening to someone singing on the stage. The boy with green wild hair wasn't too bad either. I slipped into the booth and caught sight of Oswald sitting at the bar counter scribbling. Mooney didn't even look at me as she kept listening to the boy. She didn't glance until he finished his slow song and she clapped with a wide smile.<p>

"Wonderful Aaron! Go speak with little Oswald over there, and he'll give you a time." She instructed, pointing over her shoulder. Aaron got this bright grin as he jumped from the stage and took off in that direction. Mooney finally shifted her gaze to me and folded her decorated hands. I never understood all the flashy things. They seemed more like weight, rather than power.

"Hello, Miss Mooney." I greeted politely. She tapped her nails on the table with a neutral expression.

"I assume you're feeling better?" She asked me.

"Oh, the best. I assume you heard about my little accident from Oswald?" I asked, glancing at him out of habit. He was speaking to Aaron, but somehow managed to see my look. He grinned to himself…not a sweet 'she was looking grin', but a 'she looked first. I've got this' look. It was…annoying.

"I did." She nodded. "I must express my appreciation at following my orders and staying away from the hospitals."

"Well, I've got a cop who has taken it upon himself to see that I'm out of trouble." I informed her, clasping my own plain hands on the table.

"Oh?" She asked me, eyebrow cocked in interest. I knew if I gave her a name she would have it taken care of. She didn't like people threatening her, even if it was through her people.

"He's a rookie. He'll learn soon enough." I assured her. I did really like Jim Gordon. I admired the way he stood up to me and how naïve he was about Gotham…plus, he made Barbara happy. He was a step up from Renée. I knew about that, though I never actually saw the pair together.

"If you insist." She spread her hands in a gesture of peace. "That's a lovely necklace." She noted oddly. I touched the jewelry Oswald had given me the day previous. I don't think I'd actually taken it off at all.

"Thank you." I nodded once, playing with the L. She grinned and leaned back in her seat, spreading her arms over the top of the booth.

"A new boy?" She asked with that same coy grin. I started to panic a bit when I had to make a decision. I looked over to Oswald out of habit again while he was still looking over the calendar with Aaron. He seemed to be getting frustrated. Unfortunately, my habit of looking caused her to look over her shoulder. She raised her eyebrow and began to laugh when she caught sight of him.

"Really?" She asked me lowly. I dug my nails into my arms and forced a smile. I was offended by the implication, but knew better than to make an outburst at the moment, especially since we'd been on one date.

"The gift was from Oswald on Butch's behalf." I explained. She still looked suspicious and amused by the confession.  
>"Oh, honey, there's more than that." She leaned forward and tapped my arm a few times as I took some deep breaths. "Just make sure it doesn't interfere with work. Now, I have a vendor I need for you to make a deal with." I started to stand, rolling my shoulders and sighing.<p>

"What kind of vendor?" I questioned. She looked pleased at my willingness to go out.

"Alcohol." Ah, something kind of normal for once. I ran my fingers over my gun and nodded once.

"Do you have an address?" I asked her softly. She took out a pen from her dress and opened the cap with her teeth before snatching my wrist and scribbling roughly on the palm of my hand. She capped it again and then spread her hand toward the bar.

"Take Oswald." She ordered. I had to admit that I was confused as to why. Usually, he just stayed in here or went out with Mooney.  
>"I'm sorry? You want me to take Oswald?" I asked slowly, making sure he wouldn't overhear. The last thing I needed was for him to be offended at my question.<br>"Is there a problem?" She asked. It almost looked like she was trying to challenge me.

"It's just that I didn't think Oswald had any experience with this type of work." I shook my head and crossed my arms. I looked over to him again and saw that he was shaking his head and writing by himself.

"Oswald is _very_ good when it comes to negotiation and is familiar with the client. They won't know who you are." She explained the situation to me as I grimaced. Maybe it would be good for Oswald to see me at work…since we were partners after all.

"Where's Butch?" I asked impatiently. She was getting aggravated with me…I could see it in her eyes as she set her jaw.

"He's dealing with a problem." That was my dismissal. I nearly walked away before I had a thought.

"How much are you willing to give?" I asked, looking over my shoulder to make sure I was looking at her. This time she didn't look so irritable.

"Forty thousand for the year." Then I walked off and stood next to Oswald. He looked up from his scribbling and threw the book shut as he looked up.

"Hello, Lucinda." He smiled tensely. I looked down and sighed, he must not have known.

"Get your coat; you're coming with me." I ordered pointing to the door. He looked a little startled by the sudden command.

"Pardon me?" He got that slightly nervous smile on but started to stand. I crossed my arms and stared him down.

"Mooney wants you to come with me to make a deal with the vendors." I explained, jerking my head to the side. He picked up the book and put it on a shelf behind some glasses.

"Where?" He asked me. I held out my hand, to which he seemed momentarily confused, before he saw the address. He didn't seem particularly pleased.

"Jordan." He muttered under his breath with distain that was more obvious than his ridiculous haircut. I led him to the door and watched him put on his jacket and grab his things before I pulled him out the door.

I watched for a while as people wandered around. There were hookers on the corners getting hit on my cops, three people pick pocketed, and one person was in a fight in a dark alley. I couldn't help but smile at the sights and sounds. This is my home and unfortunately these are my people. I looked back and decided we were far enough away from the club to start talking about personal and business issues.

"Mooney knows." I blurted out when I started going down the street. We fell into the regular walking rhythm as I looked over.

"About?" He asked me, looking straight as he took my upper arm and pulled me around a corner onto a street full of suits and important looking people, occasionally the street kids did stick out among them.

"She knows that I _like_ you." I laughed a bit at my use of the word. It seemed like I was speaking as if I was back in elementary school…god forbid, I was back in high school. I didn't know what else to call it though…I mean, what else was there? He seemed to get the idea though as he slipped his arm around mine so our arms were interlocked as we walked.

"How did she come to that conclusion?" He asked.

"Well, she noticed the necklace and I must have looked over to you…and…" I shrugged. "So much for secrets."

"Like I said, some secrets need to be revealed." He repeated what he'd told me the other night.

"Then I should reveal that I think we should go out after the deal is done. I need to discuss some issues." I said nodding a few times as he pulled me around a few corners. Obviously, he'd been here several times before. We grew silent as we finally approached an office building with little windows and obvious tells of age. I was almost a little concerned it would collapse in one us if I ran into one of the walls.

"Are they expecting us?" Oswald asked me lowly. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I admitted. We walked up to the building's doors and he held the heavy grey thing open for me. I walked inside and he joined me as I walked to the desk. I put both hands on the desk and looked at the older secretary. I put on an agreeable smile. "I'm here to discuss Miss Fish Mooney's vending arrangements." I informed the woman with pinned back grey hair. She looked terrified when I utter the name Fish Mooney. I hoped people would have the same look when they heard my name one day. It was one way to have respect. She dialed the phone and whispered something into it, glancing up at Oswald and me every couple of seconds. When she hung up she stood and pointed a shaking finger to the elevator.

"The fifth floor…third door on the right." She informed me with a worn voice. I tapped the desk and nodded.

"My thanks." I broke away and followed Oswald to the elevator. We stood inside and he pressed the button. "So, you seemed annoyed when you found out where we were going." I pointed out. He grit his teeth when I brought it up.

"Mr. Harris Jordan is an incredibly unreasonable man." He told me, slipping his hands in his pockets.

"Unreasonable or disrespectful to you?" I asked, knowing there must have been more to the judgment he passed.

"Is there a difference?" He retorted, standing up a little straighter when the light told us we'd reached floor four. I just laughed a little before I looked over to him and stuck my hands in my pockets. I ran my thumb over the illegal switchblade in my pocket. Pocket knives were well and all, but it sometimes took time to get the knife itself out.

"Mooney informed me that you're adept in negotiation." I informed him with a small smile. "So, I assume you'll be able to handle the bargaining." He got a smug look on his face while the doors dinged open. I must have inflated his large ego.

"I'm familiar with him." Oswald nodded as I followed him out of the elevator, but that smug grin was still present.

"Where should we go after this is done?" I asked him with a sigh. I didn't want to talk about work anymore.

"The docks?" He asked me. I thought it was a curious destination, but I guess no one boss had a claim and there wouldn't be an insane amount of people there for this time. So, I nodded with a smile as we finally arrived at the white door with peeling paint.

"Alright." I agreed, tapping my knuckled on the door…I nearly gave myself a cut. "Mr. Jordan, it's Oswald Cobblepot and Lucinda Nygma." I informed him. Surely enough the door opened for us to come in, and I shoved passed him into the office with flickering lights and a messy desk in front of two chairs. He was a short man who looked like he could have been a millionaire. When Oswald sat down in one of the two black chairs I looked over to Jordan and held my hand out to him, to which he gave a nervous smile and a limp handshake.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting. My name is Lucy Nygma, and I know you've met dear Oswald." I gestured behind me. Jordan nodded…ah, the hair was toupee…I could see it shifting when he nodded. It was nearly amusing. He dropped my hand and rushed over to his desk where a file was spread out.

"Uh, yes, Mooney's contract had just run out." He told us with terrified brown eyes. He looked literally like a deer in headlights.

"You know the usual delivery?" I asked softly and sat down with my legs crossed.

"He does." Oswald cut in with a forced smile. "Mr. Jordan, I know you know the arrangement and the way things are supposed to be. So, I suggest we save time and cut down to what's really important to both of us here." He did speak quite smoothly when he was being threatening. I cocked an eyebrow before looking back at Jordan, who looked more scared of Oswald than the devil himself. Maybe that's who he saw. I tapped the desk and made Jordan look at me.

"Hey, I understand you run a business…Mooney runs a business, too. There's no reason for anything to have to get messy." I commented with a shake of my head. "There's too much paperwork involved with that. Mooney told me to tell you she's willing to pay no more than forty thousand a year." He gaped at me.

"That's twenty thousand less than last year." He nearly yelled, but refrained. I did know that from all the years doing books.

"I understand your concern, but I…" I began when he got this sudden confidence and started yelling in my face.

"I don't think you do! I could lose my job for a price so low! You wouldn't understand…for god's sake they sent a penguin and a hooker to make a deal!" My eyes widened at the insult as I took a few breaths, the knife in my pocket was feeling heavier.

"Mr. Jordan, I think you…"

"I won't negotiate with anyone less than a high school diploma!" The sudden mood swing had me annoyed as the polite look disintegrated on my face.

"Do we have to do this every year?" Oswald was exasperated by the man. "You know what will happen if you insult me or Miss Lucy again." Jordan snickered before looking over to me.

"How much for a night?" That got me to flick the blade out and plunged it in his hand. He seemed shocked by the action. I'm surprised no one's ever done that before. I stood up and let the knife sit there as he whimpered and begged me to take it out.

"Look, I tried to be civil, but I don't have the patience for you asking me to screw you…nor, for the fact you have no respect for my colleague." I made sure the knife was in tight by giving it a good push down. "So, you're going to listen to what Mr. Cobblepot says and negotiate with him that way. Understood?" He nodded and kept begging me to take it out of his hand. I sat back down and slicked back my frayed hair before flashing a smile to Oswald who was staring.

"I…" He began.

"All yours." I cut him off and watched as he leaned forward and gave the man a cold smile. I watched them talk and I watched Oswald speak with the man in a way where I was convinced he thought the pay decrease was his own fault. It was slick, smooth, and quick.

* * *

><p>I walked back in the club with a new contract for Mooney to sign and Oswald laughing about what happened at my heels. Mooney opened her mouth but I got there first.<p>

"Oswald and I got Mr. Jordan to his senses by the end. Though unfortunately he'll have a nasty scar on his hand and a missing pinky finger, but an agreement has been reached." I informed her holding out to the contract.

"Did you have to take his finger?" She asked me.

"Probably not, but I doubt he'll ever be that disrespectful again." I smiled. "Now, with your permission, Oswald and I would like to take our lunch breaks." She was caught up in reading the new agreement and brushed me off. I walked back to Oswald and smiled as I rocked on my heels. "Well, are we going or not?"


	10. Chapter 10

_"There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable." _

-Mark Twain

* * *

><p>The docks were sparsely populated when we arrived in silence. I just let him lead me to the end of the path and sit down. My legs dangled above the ocean and I couldn't help but feel like I could simply dive off and down into the river. I might find other bodies down there if I truly went down. I wonder which people I could ID from all the missing posters and news programs.<p>

"I must admit that I thought you were mostly talk." Oswald broke the silence when I slipped the bloodied knife out of my pocket. I smiled a bit.

"Actions speak louder than words." I remarked, moving so I was lying on my stomach. "Though, I thought I'd earned some sort of faith by now."

"Trust is not easily given." It was his turn to remark and smile a little. I craned over the dock, trying to come up with a witty remark, as I dipped the knife in the water and began to clean it. The blood would mix in with the rest of the toxins anyway. It was my favorite knife, after all. Edward had given it to me, actually. I remember his grimace when he did, too. He told me that if I was going to throw myself into an 'inanely irresponsible and chancy situation' then I best know how to take care of myself. I pushed myself back up and I gave Oswald an amused look.

"Trust me, I know." I joked lightly. It became silent again as I ran my fingers across the flat blade, making it shine like it did before. I cleared my throat and broke the silence. "So, I suppose the proper protocol would be to become familiar with each other's lives." I tucked the knife back into my pocket and crossed my legs to look over at him.

"Is it?" He asked me, nearly in monotone. I rolled my eyes at the response.

"For the sake of something to talk over that's not work, yes." I breathed out, shaking my head at his sudden spout of silence. He jumped out of it, clearing his throat and then looked over to me like nothing had happened. He'd just been…thinking or daydreaming or something. Of what, I had no inkling toward. I just narrowed my eyes as he gave me a usual grin.

"Where did you learn to interrogate people like that?" He asked me bluntly. I scoffed.

"I highly doubt that was interrogation. I could do much worse if I had been." I clasped my hands in my lap and shook my head again.

"You didn't answer the question. I asked you one; it's only polite you answer considering your earlier proposal." He shot back, making me laugh.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" I asked with one raised eyebrow, but he just looked at me expectantly. I finally just shrugged. "You grew up in Gotham. I mean, I had to learn how to protect myself and I don't appreciate people being rude to me, not to mention people I've formed some sort of appreciation for. Plus, Maroni took me to a few _'negotiations'_ when I first started so I was aware of what was going on, in case I ever was kidnapped." I explained with small hand gestures.

"You seem to jump around. That could be considered dangerous if word ever got out to the other. You know how the staff enjoys gossiping when they should be working." He commented, laughing at his own small comment.

"Well, more adrenaline filled than anything. Jumping isn't exactly planned, though." I admitted. "Besides, there's a lot more life to live before I'm finished, I might as well get all the experience I can. What about you, Mr. Cobblepot? Have you just worked for Fish?" I questioned in curiosity. At least I had connections. I knew if I walked back to Maroni he would take me back in his arms with that loud laugh he possessed.

"Only Fish." He confirmed. "I've just been…waiting."

"Penguin." I coughed the name, causing a glare that should have burned a hole through my skull to be focused on me. I just laughed.

"Lucifer." He shot back.

"At least people are afraid of the devil." I reminded him, moving closer. He didn't seem pleased with this comment. "Let's go. We need to get back to work before Fish starts docking dollars from our paychecks." I pushed myself up to stand on the rickety wood that made a moaning sound when weight was put on it. I glanced out one more time as Oswald was standing up with me. It was so pretty out here, considering how much death was just under the surface. We started our walk back in silence, a pattern for the day I suppose.

I was just watching people go by and wondering what each of them had done wrong in the past. It was a game I liked to play based on people's appearances, besides; the druggies were easy to spot among the rest.

"We set a date for Friday." He interrupted the silence, causing me to look up.

"Yes, what about it?" I asked curiously, crossing my arms.

"What would you like to do?" He asked, looking down to me. I honestly didn't know. It never occurred to me what I wanted to do. My hobbies usually included sleeping, reading, listening to music, talking to Edward and Barbara, and working.

"You know, most men know they're falling in love after the third date." I informed him for some reason. Maybe it was the panic when I realized I didn't have an answer. He seemed a little taken aback by the sudden announcement I made. My mouth was open in surprise, as well. Why did I blurt out the thought? I was always blurting out facts.

"Are you asking me?" He swallowed before answering the question.

"No! No! Oh, no! I'm…I don't have a filter." I mumbled out with twisting hands. I thought he would get upset or quiet; instead he let out a short laugh.

"I am fully aware of that."

* * *

><p>When we got back, we just went to work. Mooney didn't have any errands she needed me to run, so I stood behind the bar and gave out drinks. Mooney had a rule about giving drinks to the employees: only enough so they're still on their feet.<p>

"Don't you get bored scheduling all day?" I asked, setting my head on the counter next to his writing. I was racking my brain for something to do.

"It's more productive than what you're currently doing." He replied bluntly.

"One has to learn to take the slow days, I suppose. It's been an exciting one apart from this." I reminded him, suddenly feeling my body get heavier. I needed to get some sleep tonight since tomorrow was Friday. "Oh, I've already told Mooney, but I have a lunch date tomorrow with my brother, so I'll just be taking the day off." I raised my head and crossed my arms so I could look up at him still diligently doing his work.

"You're going to miss work because you need an extended lunch break?" He was joking, but you wouldn't have been able to tell by tone if you didn't see him smile a bit.

"Well, technically we're meeting at ten and we're going to spend the day, until five, at his apartment watching movies and chatting. We really haven't seen…you're not paying attention, are you?" I stopped mid-sentence when I noticed him just nodding every…eh, about 4 seconds.

"Not intentionally." He muttered under his breath. I rolled my eyes and stood all the way up. I decided to keep going.

"Anyway, we really haven't seen each other since the incident. You know the one where I got shot and was dying in the bathtub and you decided to snoop through cupboards rather than be helpful like a normal human? Edward and I don't really have anyone but each other at the moment…we don't really speak with our parents. Well, I don't at least. I don't ask about him. You know sometimes put on a cape and run around my apartment as a dragon…in the nude of course, dragons don't wear clothes. Anyway, Eddy…" His pen snap when I uttered the sentence, causing ink to spill all over his page and his pants, not to mention the counter. He seemed angry at the sudden spill, but I was laughing.

"I…" He began as I was laughing. He was only getting more and more frustrated as he stood up dripping ink from his pants and hands. "That page is ruined."

"I wanted to see if you were listening. I didn't think you'd snap a pen. Get a hold of yourself, Cobblepot." I laughed, digging out one of the more torn rags to hand to him. He snatched the rag with an absolute expression of hatred. He wiped his hands then started to dab his pants to get the ink out. I was still laughing to myself, but managed to put on a straight face. "Rubbing alcohol will take it right out…if you don't have any, then hand sanitizer works just as well." He slapped the rag down on the counter and I sighed.

"I should bill you for the dry cleaning." He remarked. I spread my hands.

"By all means."

* * *

><p>We were only sitting around with him arguing with me over how much getting the stain out would cost for another hour. I don't see what the issue was…for god's sake they're black pants and it was black ink. That's beside the point; Mooney walked up to us and slapped down a file.<p>

"You did good work today." She complimented with that wide smile like a proud mother.

"I'm glad you were pleased." I stood taller when she approached us.

"You had doubts about working out in the streets." She reminded me. She had no idea. I simply smiled and nodded like all the doubts were dispelled. Of course, some of them were.

"Yes, I remember. You were correct." I stumbled over the words in a rush as I turned my attention to the counter.

"Oswald, you stepped up tonight. I always knew you had that silver tongue of yours, little penguin." I looked through my lashes to watch him wince just the slightest amount. She turned her attention to me once more. "And little Lucifer, is that what they've decided to call you?" I raised my head up and gave my pleased smile.

"Yes, Miss." She looked pleased at having found a new button. She pressed her finger on the file making us both look to it.

"This one's not paying his business rent, and I need you to take care of it." She informed me.

"You told me I had the day off tomorrow." I reminded her in a sudden jolt of adrenaline. I would not cancel on Edward and there was no way I would bring him with me to the job. She just set her jaw and pulled her shoulders back.

"Then you better take care of it tonight." She shrugged. I looked over her head to the decorated clock that had glare dancing off it.

"It's seven…I'm supposed to go home in an hour." I argued without thinking about what I was really doing. Oswald was shooting me looks from his writing. I remember what he'd told me nearly a month and a half ago about dealing with Mooney. "I'm sorry. I guess I could take care of it now." I dug my fingernails into my palms in my frustration. She backed off though and put on a forced smile.

"Good." She walked off after that to open the doors for the usual party that came in. I grabbed the file and flipped it open to see the address was at the edge of Mooney's territory. It was right next to Falcone's and they'd been fighting about that for months…passively that is. In my anger I unclipped the name tag and threw it under the counter like usual.

"You need to control your temper." Oswald remarked, setting down the new pen.

"I thought my temper was what made me a good criminal." I gave a bitter bark and made sure my knife was still in my pants.

"Not when it digs you a hole." I put my hand on the notebook and sighed, staring straight at him.

"Friday we're going to a movie, and then we're going to drink at my apartment. Plan accordingly." I decided before finally walking off to take care of something I knew would take hours.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry if this chapter was bad. I'm trying to work on building the relationship, but I don't want it to get too OOC. I hope the next one will be better! By the way, thanks to all who follow/Favorited this story or commented! It's wonderfully appreciated!_


End file.
